


Twin Cocktails

by AzenaKira



Series: Wet Bartenders [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bartenders, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: MC and Seven are fooling around at the bar when Saeran walks in. MC ends up having sex with both of them in the bathroom.





	Twin Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic request by a friend over a year ago. I finally got around to it!

You shuddered as you stood behind the bar on an unusually slow day. However, given there was a certain redhead teasing you, you were quite thankful it was slow. You turned and leaned back against the bar as Saeyoung’s lips met yours, causing you to moan as his lips worked your mouth.

You kissed him back, biting at his lips and supporting your weight on your elbows on the counter. Your breath caught in your throat as you felt his hand go under your skirt, “S-Saeyoung.” Your face flushed slightly as his hand stopped.

He blinked a couple of times before grinning at you, “A thong at work? That’s risky.”

You bit your lip as he slid the tiny bit of fabric out of the way and ran a finger over your clit. He kissed you just as you were about to moan.

Suddenly you heard the front door open and you pushed him down, turning around and cleaning the counter, acting busy. Your eyes widened as another redhead walked over to the counter, your face still flushed, “S-Saeran.”

The twin grinned slightly before sitting right in front of you, “Hey cutie. Whiskey on the rocks please.”

“O-Of course.” You grabbed a glass and a scoop of ice. You were about to pour it as Saeyoung slid a finger inside you, earning a gasp and causing the ice to miss the glass.

Saeran blinked, “You alright?”

“F-Fine, sorry.” You hoped he’d think the flush on your face was from embarrassment. You poured the ice and his whiskey successfully this time and slid it towards him, “One… Whiskey.” You tried to steady your breathing as Saeyoung added another finger, slowly sliding them in and out.

Saeran took a sip and held your eye contact, “... Have you seen my brother today?”

Your face flushed a little more, “N-No, I haven’t. He’s probably…” You bite back a moan as Saeyoung adds a third finger, “...Working.”

Saeran grinned slightly, “Really?” You swallowed noting his voice dropping, “He wouldn’t be working on  **you** by any chance?”

You blush a bit more and open your mouth to respond, but you quickly bit your lip and shut your eyes. Saeran chuckled softly as he took another sip of whiskey.

You bite back another moan before quickly excusing yourself to the bathroom.

You run into one of the stalls and hike your skirt up quickly sliding two fingers into yourself as you sit on the toilet seat. You don’t even bite back the moan this time.

Suddenly the stall door swings open and you try to cover up, but it’s Saeran grinning at you. Shit. He closes and locks the door behind him as he starts undoing his pants, “Looks like I wasn’t wrong. Saeyoung was teasing you. Let me finish the job then.”

You stand up about to protest, but Saeran’s lips connect with yours and moan as you feel his pants slide down his legs. Luckily he was holding you up, otherwise you might fall over from the intensity of his tongue down your throat.

Your hands gripped his jacket tightly as he ripped your thong off. You broke the kiss with intention of yelling at him, but instead you let out a loud moan as he thrusted his dick in you as far as he could, “S-Saeran!”

He moaned as you could tell he was holding back cumming already, “Damn… You’re so wet. Saeyoung worked you up good.”

You shifted your hips and you both moaned. You looked up at Saeran and he was staring at your mouth. Awaiting another kiss, you assumed, so you closed the distance and kissed him hard. He moaned into your mouth and pulled out before thrusting into you hard and deep. You broke the kiss, his fast pace making you moan loudly and bite into the fabric of his jacket.

Saeran pinned you against one of the walls and lifted you so he could fill you completely. You gasped as he managed to hold you up with one arm and stroke your clit with the other. “Saeran!” You moaned his name as you felt yourself tighten around his dick, “S-Saeran, I’m cumming.”

He moaned as he kept thrusting into you as you came on his dick, “I’m close too.” He gave a couple more thrusts before pulling out, “I’m gonna cum.”

You dropped to your knees and took his cock into your mouth, feeling his hot sperm slide down your throat as he thrusted into your mouth to completion.

Saeran pulled away once done and pulled his pants up slowly, he leaned back against the other wall in the stall as he lazily zipped his pants back up, “Saeyoung knows how to pick them. I’ll give him that.” He chuckled before walking out of the stall and out of the bathroom.

You slowly stood as you heard the bathroom door shut, your legs shaking. Saeran destroyed your underwear, what now?

There was what sounded like a soft moan from the next stall and you blinked. Hesitantly you walked out of yours and pushed the next door open. Arms wrapped around you - and a hardon pressed against your lower stomach, your face turned red, “S-Saeyoung… How long were you-”

“Long enough. Don’t worry.” You moaned softly as he stroked your clit with one finger and locked the stall door with the other, “I’ll be gentler than my brother.”

He pulled you backwards and he sat on the toilet, pulling you into his lap facing him. Your face flushed as you kissed him, his fingers still working your clit as you sat open legged over his lap, his warmth pressing into your leg close to your entrance.

Saeyoung grinned slightly as he broke the kiss and slid two fingers inside you. You moaned his name and rested your forehead against his shoulder. You were close again already.

You let out a whimper when he removed his fingers, but then you moaned again as you felt him slide his dick inside you. Your muscles tensed slightly, still sensitive, “S-Saeyoung, I-”

“Shhh, I know. You’re still sensitive.” He shifted so he filled you to the hilt and you moaned.

After a moment you realized he wasn’t moving and you leaned back to look at him. He grinned as he made eye contact, fuck. You moaned again as you felt two of his fingers slide in slow circles around your clit. He leaned in and kissed you softly, “Saeyoung… More.”

He grinned against your lips, “Rock your hips then, babe.”

Your face flushed slightly, but you did as you were told. You kissed him deeply as you tightened around him. He gave a couple small thrusts every now and then and his fingers sped up. He eventually broke the kiss, “Shit babe, I’m cumming.”

“Y-You what? Saeyoung n-” You gasped as you felt him cum deep inside you and his fingers sped up more, your muscles tightening, “O-Oh my God. Saeyoung.” You felt more of his seed spill inside you as you bit into his shoulder rocking your hips and cumming as well.

He moaned your name as you finally came down from your high, “Babe… Can you get up?”

“... N-No… I don’t think I can.”

Saeyoung chuckled, “Saeran’ll have to take over for bartender for a bit then… If that’s the case, wanna go another round?”

Your face flushed. The twins had you wrapped around their fingers. Or, their dicks more literally. You couldn’t say no to that face. So you leaned in and kissed him again.


End file.
